Don't Let Your Mind Hold You Back
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: It's easy to listen to your heart-all you gotta do is what you hear first, and whatever comes second, ignore it. It's your stupid mind." What happens when a girl listens to her heart, and goes for our favorite Turk? RenoXOC Oneshot


**_Don't Let Your Mind Hold You Back_**

_A/N: Alright, I know, I know. I need to be writing my other stories (mainly my Atobe one, but still), but I had this idea, and I thought it was pretty cute. It was really just to get over my writers block, and, really, who doesn't love Reno? I know I do! Anyway, Hopefully you guys like this just as much as I do._

_And be warned, the beginning makes it seem like Rufus is the main- he's not. :)_

_Rate and Review!_

**_-Michybaby_**

* * *

Shinra company was, as usual, bustling. Everyone was running around preforming their daily odd jobs. Secretaries were rushing to copy rooms to copy for their bosses, or just people in general. Rookies to the job were doing odd jobs aswell, like taking files to different employees' offices, getting someone's coffee and doughnuts. Normal employeers were rushing about to get to their meetings on time, Intelligence officers bringing in their catch to interview (forcefully or not), and not to mention the numerous people locked up in their office to complete piles of paperwork as tall as themselves.

The only person in the office who was lounging about was, naturally, Rufus Shinra. Well, if you didn't count our favorite Turk, who was as usual shirking his paperwork. But that wasn't the point here. Rufus Shinra was just lounging about his office, watching his secretary in her corner of his overly large office doing her paperwork dilligently.

She was a pretty woman, and as anyone well knew, Rufus Shinra liked pretty people near him. This girl was no exception. Smart, and yet beautiful. It was rare to find someone with both qualities, and even more rare to have 'hardworker' mixed in to those when found. But he had lucked out and found someone just that. Unfortunately for him, his preference of gender was not female. But even he had to admit she was beautiful.

Soft black curls moved about her shoulders as she looked around her desk for another sheet that she had to sign, her deep emerald eyes alit with nothing but a desire to find the paper she was looking for, full pink lips parted just slightly to allow her to breath, as her nose was a small bit congested at the moment. Medium length french manicured nails gripped onto the paper with slender hands as she looked about her. Rufus had a clear view of the contors of her petite frame while she spun around in her chair and looked under her desk. Finally she found her paper, and her eyes lit with relief. She wasn't large in the chest area, but not small. Just about at the middle, perfect for any male. Rufus would have taken her as his long ago if not for his prefrence in gender.

He tore his eyes away from her just as her emerald eyes glanced up at him to see why he had been staring at her. She knew for a fact that he didn't want her, as she had the month before found a paper on his desk trying to ask Tseng, captain of the Turks from what she'd learned, to a 'night on the town'. He'd had to explain to her of his prefrence when she shyly brought it up to him the next day.

That was one thing about the woman that Rufus thought best of. She wasn't the kind of girl to go blabbing on to everyone about what went on day-to-day in his office. She wasn't the type to go clubbing every night and get drunk- infact, the only alchohol she drank was red wine on special occasions. And she was shy, kept to herself about most things. And when she needed someone to talk to, she wasn't above talking to him.

Unlike most people believed, Rufus Shinra had a soft spot for girls with problems. And most definitly girls with tears. One day she had walked in with watery eyes, and he had suprised her by immediately jumping from his office chair and asking what had happened. When she explained that it was merely her sore hand, having been burnt by pouring herself coffee this morning, Rufus had turned quite a shade of red, causing the shy woman to giggle hysterically. He made her promise to tell no one about that, and she hadn't. She was a great woman to tell a secret to. Loyal and kind were the perfect words for him to describe her as.

"Mister Shinra?" The soft melody of her voice called to the man as he shuffled through his desk, looking for something to distract him and make it seem like he hadn't been staring at her moments before.

"Yes, Aminaku-san?" He questioned, glancing up at her nonchalantly. He hoped she wasn't about to ask why he'd been looking at her.

"Did you need something?" She questioned. He shook his head in responce.

"I was merely seeing what you were doing, Junkiri-san." A small smile lit up her face.

"Mister Shinra, I must ask you to make up your mind with what you wish to call me. Please, either call my by my given name, or by my surname, one or the other. I never know how you'll call me." She chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just abnormal for me to refer to anyone by given name, it seems to slip though." He explained. Junkiri nodded in agreement, although an amused smile played on her soft pink lips.

"Alright then." Junkiri smiled, and looked to the clock beside her. 6:08 p.m. So she would be there for another few hours. "Did you need me to do anything?" She questioned. She was getting bored just sitting there doing paperwork. It was definitly not the most exciting thing to do.

"Yes, actually. Would you mind delivering this to Reno for me?" Rufus held up a plain manilla folder with the name 'Mission for Reno' printed on the front of it.

"Yes, sir." Junkiri stood from her desk and walked over to gently take the folder. Rufus smiled at her, although he was sure that the girl was glaring at him inside her well-composed features. He didn't miss the pink flush that had flashed across her cheeks at the Turk's name. It was well-known to most of the girl's infatuation with the redhead. But that blush also may have been due to her remembering the time that aformentioned Turk had tried to seduce her while Rufus himself was still in the room. Rufus hadn't minded seeing Reno be seductive, but he still wished it were him and not her. But then again, he believed the two would make quite the couple. That was why he always sent her randomly to deliver Reno's missions, as his way of helping the process.

It was always amusing when she came back, slamming the door and locking it behind her, and seconds later Reno pounding on the door yelling that she would give in sooner or later, her face flushed redder then the Turk's own flaming red hair. Rufus knew that was the only time she ever openly glared at him, despite him being her boss. Yet he found it horribly amusing, and so continued to send her to do so every time. It was fun, and the most exciting thing in the president's daily life at work.

He watched the girl leave his office, amusement filling every inch of him, and waiting for her usual return and glare.

* * *

Junkiri sighed, looking at the door infront of her. The oak wood had never done anything specifically to her, it was more the person behind the incriminating wood. Reno.

The redheaded man never stopped attempting to seduce the poor woman, and every time ended the same- her racing up the stairs to Rufus' office, slamming and locking the door, and glaring at her boss as the redhead called into the room that she'd fall for him sooner or later. The worst part about it was the fact that she had a small infatuation with the Turk, and she always ended up turning redder then his hair, and that was pretty bad. She sighed again and knocked on the only thing between her and her harasser. The door was pulled open seconds later, and the man's green eyes immediately lit up with amusement and excitement.

"Finally come to give in?" He questioned, coyly leaning against the doorframe. He stared at the woman infront of him, hoping for something other then her normal reply to his beginning of seduction.

She once again shook her head and handed him a manilla folder. He read the front and pouted at her, chucking it on his desk. He'd been hoping for something other then a boring mission. Junkiri turned on her heel, trying to get an early start away from him.

"Wait, Aminaku! You absolutely _sure _you don't wanna come back to my place, yo?" Reno asked, blocking the woman. She backed up against the wall to get away from his close position.

"P-positive, Reno." She stuttered out. Her mind was racing, telling her to get the heck outta there before he tried to seduce her again, but her heart was screaming for her mind to _shut up _and for her to just kiss the man right then and there. She naturally ignored her heart.

Reno closed in, an inch from kissing her. The only thing stopping him from doing so was his captain looking out of his door, knowing better then to walk out and block Junkiri's running path. Junkiri turned quite a few shades of red, and put her hands against Reno's chest to keep him away from her mouth _and keeping herself from kissing him_.

"Absolutely positive?" He questioned, leaning further despite Junkiri's efforts. His breath hit against her skin, causing her cheeks to flame redder then Reno's hair.

"A-absolutely p-p-positive, Reno." She stuttered, forcing herself out of his grip and racing down the hallway. Reno chased after her as usual as she dashed up the stairs, heels and all. People jumped out of their way, knowing that if they got in the way, Reno would murder them. Junkiri climbed the steps by twos and Reno climbed by threes, but Junkiri still reigned ahead of him in the chase. She was merely two inches from her boss' door when she was hugged from behind. That killed the normal routine. Normally he didn't catch her. _He must have taken the stairs by four this time_... Junkiri thought.

He flipped her around in his arms, and pressed her against the door, positioning his mouth right beside her ear. His warm breath hit her ear, and Junkiri had to force herself to not let the shiver go down her spine.

"You're sure, yo?" He whispered. Junkiri nodded, her face flaring even more then usual.

"Y-y-yeah." She stuttered. Reno sighed, and backed away, sending her his cocky grin.

"You know you want me." And he lunged for her again, trying to get her into his arms again. Luckily, Junkiri had expected this (he wasn't one to give up so easily, so she'd been suspicious), and slammed the door open and shut before he'd gotten to her. She locked it as a resounding thump signaled that he had slammed against the door where she'd previously been. She sighed, and directed her gaze to her boss' raised eyebrow.

"He caught me this time." She heard the loud groan of pain from the redhead on the other side of the door, as well as the call of how 'unfair' she was. She narrowed her gaze to a glare apon her employer. What, was he just TRYING to get her to give in to Reno? Who knew what kind of STDs he had- the perv!

"Ah." He chuckled. Junkiri went back to her desk, doing her best not to loose her composure infront of her boss. She ignored his snigger and chuckle at her back, and merely went back to signing documents with her green ink ballpoint pen.

* * *

_Knock knock_.

Junkiri groaned from her soft covers. She didn't want to get up, at all. Not to mention that she didn't have a pleasant feeling about whoever was at her door. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, and snorted. Who the heck came to people's houses at 5:00 a.m.?! After a few more knockings, it was obvious that whoever it is wasn't going to give up. She stood from her covers, candycane pajamas and all, and walked to her door. She fixed her white camisole on the way, and made sure her candy-cane striped pants weren't falling off her figure before opening her door.

She'd been right about not wanting to see who was at her door. The first thing she saw when she opened the door was Reno being carried over Rude's shoulder, fast asleep. Maybe he was drunk? She did smell a bit of alchohol.

"What happened to him?" She questioned, "And why are you here at five a.m.?" She continued. She rubber her eyes sleepily, scratching her sleep-messed-up high ponytail aswell.

"Drunk, and you're the closest one around that he knew. Sorry, but would you mind taking care of him for the night? My sister's in and.." She shook her head to cut Rude off.

"It's fine, but if he tries to rape me in my sleep, you're getting an earfull tomorrow morning..err..later." She yawned. Junkiri wasn't a morning person. Let alone an EARLY morning person.

"Thanks." She let him in and he laid Reno on the beige sofa in her loft's den area. "I'll pick him up around eight." She nodded and watched him leave, locking the door behind him as he walked down the hallway with a small goodbye directed at her.

Once the door was shut and locked, Junkiri turned to the sleeping figure on her couch. He was snoring lightly, sprawled about the couch like a kid who just couldn't get comfortable. She shook her head at him, grabbing a spare blanket from her closet, and tossed it over him. She smiled as she caught him beginning to drool, and his peaceful smile. She much preferred the sleeping Reno to the awake one. Junkiri giggled a bit and leaned down to pull the cover up to his neck. He turned on his side in reply, and she smiled a bit. She would deal with the consequences of him sleeping there tomorrow. For now, she was tired. So she went back to her own room to get some shut eye before Rude came back in about three hours.

* * *

It was another normal day in Shinra company, secretaries running around, rookies tripping up the large amount of stairs. Elena was in Tseng's office, chattering away, Rufus Shinra was doing paperwork in his office. Rude was laughing hysterically, though, which was unusual.

Instead of the normal scenery for the Turk, it wasn't the 'I'm bored so I have to do my paperwork, and maybe it'll give Reno influence to do his own mounds of work' kind of day as it almost always was. No, it was more like the 'Oops, maybe I shouldn't have dropped Reno off at Junkiri's house?' kind of day.

A few hours before this wonderful moment in time, Junkiri had once again woken up to someone knocking on her door. It was Rude comming to get Reno again. To do that though, he had to wake Reno up. Apon the redhead asking where he was and why Junkiri was in her pajamas, Rude was forced to explain everything. Reno had immediately attempted to seduce the poor half-aslep woman, and joking that she had raped him in his sleep (although he said he wouldn't mind if she had). This resulted in Reno getting a red handprint on his cheek, courtesy of the sleepy-and-annoyed emerald eyed woman. Reno made a comment about it being kinky, and so she chased him around.

Now, it was later in the day, and Junkiri had been sent down as usual to give Reno his misson, but this time was further harassed then the day before.

"Aww, come on, you know you want me when I'm awake!" Reno pouted, holding Junkiri tighter against the wall near his office door.

"Reno, let go! I've already slapped you once today, don't make me do it again!" Junkiri was feeling oddly cranky today, and it may have had to do with her unusual morning.

"Whyyy?" The seafoam eyes that Junkiri had grown fond of were filled with mischeif and want.

"Reno!" Junkiri protested, emerald eyes filled with irritation and a desire to hurt the boy who held her heart.

"What, my love, yo?" He chuckled mischeviously, leaning in just close enough so that if either of them talked, there was a possibility of their lips brushing.

"G-get off!" She stuttered, making sure to keep her lips to herself. He had her pinned against the wall by holding her wrists above her head, and straddling her against the wall with his legs. She'd never been so red in her life, and he found that hilarious.

"Aww, come on, Kiri-chan!" Junkiri flushed redder at the nickname. Also at the fact that his lips had brushed against hers during his little sentance.

"R-reno!" She stuttered.

"Hmm?" He smirked, moving in closer so that there was no way she could speak without giving him the oppertunity to full on kiss her and be able to blame it on her talking. She realized his plan, and kept her mouth shut. After a few moments of him smirking, she sighed lightly, and decided that she would kiss him- just this once, to tell him to get off,...and to shut her heart the heck up.

"Get off!" She protested, keeping her mind alert when their lips met just briefly. He smirked in responce, chuckling.

"What?" He whispered, his breath and lips meeting her skin. Junkiri groaned.

"Reno!" She whined. The redhead smirked.

"Yes?" He intentionally kissed her this time, distracting her from her protests. She almost lost herself in the soft crevices of his lips, but somehow kept herself alert as he pulled back as fast as he had leaned in.

"Please?" Junkiri sighed.

"What do I get if I do?" He questioned, tighting his grip on her wrists, though not enough to hurt her at all or even leave a bruise. She wasn't very strong, so it wasn't hard to hold her hostage for the time being.

"I..uhm...I'll kiss you?" She bargained. She couldn't think of anything else to do. He smirked, letting her go and backing up immediately. He smirked again, and pointed to his lips to tell her to kiss him. She sighed, and walked up, pressing her lips against his own just softly. Unintentionally, Reno was the one who melted into it instead, and he wrapped his arms around her waist just as she pulled back. She flushed, and he stared at her blankly. She pulled out of his hold and raced up the stairs, leaving a dazed Reno behind her. After slamming the door behind her, she looked at Rufus, who stared at her in confusion. She was later then usual, redder then usual, and there was no Reno banging on the door behind her.

"Do I even want to know?" He questioned. She shook her head and went to her desk, starting on her paperwork immediately without explination. Rufus was intrigued, but thought better to ask her when every-other-second her face turned even redder then normal, and that was saying something, as normally it outdid Reno's hair and made it look like a soft pink in comparison. This time it made Reno's hair seem _nonexistant_.

* * *

"Takaya, what do I do?" Junkiri questioned her older brother. The man shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Jun, if you like him as much as I think you do, just tell him. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked, his own emerald eyes staring into hers.

Junkiri sighed. "That's just it..." She curled her knees to her chest, her eyes welling up with unshed tears that suprised her brother. She was never one to cry over small things, so it was obvious that what was about to come out of her mouth broke her heart to think of, and scared her aswell.

"What is it?" Takaya asked, bending his head to try and look her in the eye, despite her staring at the ground.

"I don't want to be a one-night stand, Takaya. And that's all it would be...." She looked up at him, meeting his own emerald eyes. He saw the confusion, truth, and fear plainly in her eyes. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions from him. He'd always read her like an open book.

"Jun..." He looked at her, then he sighed, a small smile lighting his features. He lifted her chin when she looked back down. "What is it you always tell me? 'What's meant to be will always be in the end'? If you're meant to be with him, it won't be just a one-night stand. And if you're not, then you can beat the crap outta him, and I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind." Junkiri smiled.

"Quit using my words against me." She laughed, looking up at him through watery eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"Why? You do it to me all the time!" Takaya laughed. It didn't last long though, as Junkiri's eyes went dull again.

"But what if it is, and he breaks my heart? What if I never tell him? Takaya, what if he doesn't care about what's meant to be, and just wants me for a night and a night only?" Takaya didn't like seeing his sister this way. She seemed like a heartbroken teenager, not a full-grown twenty-five year old woman in love with a twenty-six year old man. If it were any other situation, he would find this predicament hilarious and tease her about it forever, but it wasn't another situation.

"You're just saying 'what if's. Jun, you'll never know if you don't take a chance..." Takaya chuckled. Junkiri sighed. She wouldn't win with him around.

"Alright...I'll try. Next time I see him." She was determined now. "Now can we go get that Ice Cream?" Takaya laughed and nodded, helping her rid her cheeks of the tear trails that had been there seconds before, and the two headed out to the ice cream parlor once her face no longer looked like she'd been crying a moment beforehand.

A few minutes later they were enjoying the delicious taste of chocolate ice cream. Well, Takaya was. Junkiri was enjoying bubblegum flavored ice cream, but hey, it was ice cream either way! Everything was peaceful until she heard a girly squeal, maybe it was a laugh, either way, she looked up to see who it was. She spotted the very man her and her brother had been talking about moments before, entering the same ice cream shop that they were currently sitting in...with another woman.

She had long blonde hair, straight and thin, and brown eyes that were twinkling in the light with lust for the redhead man beside her. Her form was kind of mixed. Petite frame, large bust (maybe C or so), medium hips, and thin legs. She was wearing a short dress, emerald in color with a black belt across the waist, and green heels on her black hose. Junkiri's whole world crashed down when she saw Reno bend down and kiss her right there, before turning to the counter boy and ordering their ice cream.

Takaya's eyes widened when he noticed his sister staring at the new arrivals, he spotted the red hair that was tell-tale of who the man was, and blanched. _Way to go, man, __**way to go**__._ He thought, mentally slapping his own forehead. Junkiri stood up and left the ice cream shop, unaware that Reno had looked in her direction and spotted her upset look. Takaya groaned, shooting the clueless man a glare before following his sister. Reno was left with the blonde girl, totally lost and confused.

"Jun! Jun!" Junkiri ignored her brother, storming forward. Her mind was racing. Neither of the two noticed Reno apologize to the girl he'd been with, pay for her ice cream, and run after them.

Finally, Takaya caught up to Junkiri in the middle of the park. Reno caught up and hid behind a tree, using his Turk skill to see what was wrong with his favorite Secretary.

"Jun, are you alright?" Takaya questioned. Junkiri lifted her head, showing off the brand new tear trails and watery eyes. "Jun..."

"Takaya, now you see what I mean!" She sobbed, shaking her head around. "You saw him with that blonde woman! You told me: 'Tell him' 'What was there to loose?'. Well, what if I end up like her? Just someone he wins over with ice cream, spends the night with her, and leaves her the next morning! He likes the artificial girls who don't care about showing off their bodies, who just want a night on the town! I'm not like that, how could he ever want me?! Takaya, I don't want to be a one night stand for him! I want more then that, I want more then a night and then never being remembered again!" Junkiri was shaking at the end of her little rant, and Reno in the bushes was completely and utterly stunned. He was smart enough to put two and two together.

"Jun..." Takaya had no idea what to say, he couldn't just say to ignore everything she'd just seen. He couldn't promise everything would be okay. He couldn't promise anything, really. And he didn't know what to say either.

"Takaya..just..take me home.. please, Nii-san?" Takaya instinctively nodded. She never called him 'nii-san' unless she was completely heartbroken. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to his car. Still, neither noticed the redhead Turk thinking of a way to tell Junkiri what he'd saw, and what he thought of it.

* * *

"Junkiri?" The emerald eyed woman looked up from her desk, spotting Rufus at his desk holding a manilla envelope. Junkiri's heart shattered, but she stood up and nodded. Rufus eyed her face as she walked.

"Are you alright? You're quiet, you haven't glared at me yet, and you didn't blush." He explained. Junkiri shrugged, grabbed the envelope and left down to Reno's office.

She entered as usual, and held the envelope out to him. "Reno, your new mission." Her voice was unusually strong, but inside she was ready to start crying again. She hoped Reno wouldn't try to seduce her today, she really did. Reno stood and walked over, grabbing the manilla envelope, locking the door so she couldn't leave, and chucked it on her desk. Junkiri immediately was confused and a bit worried.

"What?" She asked, as Reno walked over to her and pinned her to the wall. His eyes weren't mischevious like normal, nor was he grinning. He was suprisingly serious, and looked ready to say something that would change her life forever.

"I heard. I heard it all, yesterday when you ran away from the ice cream shop." Junkiri's eyes widened as she heard him talking into her ear. "I followed you, I was curious to know what was going on, yo." He continued, Junkiri's heart froze to her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked her straight in the eye, and Junkiri looked away.

"If you heard, then you already know." She explained, refusing to meet his gaze. Reno sighed and pulled back, unlocked his door and watched her walk out. Just before she left, he whispered it..

"You wouldn't be a one night stand.. you're worth more then that." Junkiri looked back at him, confused, but he shut the door. She furrowed her eyebrows. Elena looked at her from the wall near Reno's office.

"He's been serious all day, what did you do?" She asked. Junkiri thought about it.

"I.. He heard me telling my brother I... you know.. and he heard why I wouldn't tell him.." Junkiri explained, staring at the door.

"You don't want to be a one night stand..." Elena smiled. "Junkiri, he's never pursued a girl like he has you, you know." She pushed off the wall, and stood infront of the emerald-eyed woman. "Nor have I ever seen him grinn so boyishly whenever he kissed someone. Or after he comes down from chasing you, I've never seen him smile like that before you came. I think he likes you more then a one-night stand, Junkiri-chan." Junkiri stared at her, suprised. She shook her head.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Junkiri asked.

"You weren't." She laughed.

* * *

Junkiri plopped on her bed, pajamas and all that night. She was thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. She'd told someone of her feelings for Reno, Reno had heard, and now she was beyond confused. He thought of her as more then a one night stand? Since when? Why hadn't she noticed?

She didn't know what to do. She was so absolutely lost, and she didn't know what was going on around her anymore. She wanted to just go tell Reno she wanted to give him a chance, but at the same time, she was afraid that he'd lied to Elena- That everything was just a lie to make her one of his one-night stands.

She couldn't decide. Heart or head. Her heart said to go to him and just tell him everything, and face whatever consequence that held. But her head was saying that she would only get hurt. She thought back to a time with her mother when she had been a teenager. The day that her mother had died.

_"Jun.." Junkiri turned to her mom, brushing through the ebony hair of her mother. The same ebony hair that she herself had adopted from her mother._

_"Yeah, mom?" She questoned, running the brush through another strand of the silky straight hair._

_"Promise me something, sweetie." Junkiri looked at her mother, linking eyes with the hazel ones her mom adorned._

_"Anything, mom. What is it? Are you feeling alright?" She immediately began to worry. Her mother was the closest person to her. She told her everything and anything. She was the only person that Junkiri absolutely trusted, not even her brother or her father. Nor especially her younger brother._

_"Don't let your head hold you back from living, sweetheart." Junkiri looked at her in confusion._

_"What do you mean?" She questioned._

_"I always lived by means of what my head told me. Sure, I married for love, had you kids by love, but still, I always followed my head. My heart always told me to listen to it, that my head was wrong. My head always said I would get hurt if I followed my heart. I ignored my heart because I didn't want to get hurt. And because I ignored my heart, I never lived my life to the fullest. There are a lot of things I regret now. Like not telling my first love how I felt. Not getting that puppy because I didn't want to see it die one day. Not taking that risk to sneak out to a party when I was your age. I always listened to my head, not my heart. And now I regret. Sweetie, promise me that you'll listen to your heart. I don't want you to end up like me, regretting so much I didn't do." Her mother explained._

_"I promise mom!" Junkiri had laughed. Her mom chuckled, and hugged her. She knew she wouldn't stay alive much longer, but now she could die having done something from her heart, not her head. She'd finally listened to her heart and told Junkiri what her head thought was stupid to tell her. She just hoped Junkiri would follow her heart too._

Junkiri's eyes widened, and she shot up out of bed. _My heart, huh? How do I listen to it though? _She wondered. She thought about something her mother had told her right before she'd died._ "It's easy to listen to your heart, sweetheart, all you gotta do is close your eyes and see what you see. Do what you hear first, and whatever comes second to your mind, ignore it. It's your stupid mind." _Junkiri sighed, _Thanks mom._

She closed her eyes and looked to see what she saw first._Long flaming red hair, green eyes, two tattoos under his eyes, messy blue uniform, no tie, unbuttoned shirt and unzipped jacket._

_Reno_. That was the first thing. The second thing came though.

_You'll only get hurt, it said. _Junkiri chuckled._ Shut up mind, I'm following my heart for once... Thanks mom._

Junkiri jumped out of her bed and went to her door. She slipped on a random pair of shoes, ignoring which ones they had the possibility of being. She grabbed a coat and ran out her door. Luckily, she'd grabbed her keys, so she jumped in her car and the next minute she was zooming down the road at high speeds to where she knew Reno's apartment to be. She locked the car once she reached the parkinglot. Reno's red mustang was there, so she ran inside, and asked which room he was in. The person behind the desk was suprised, but told Junkiri anyway. She rushed up the stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator to take her up there. She knocked on his door the moment she reached it, and panted a bit.

Reno answered the door, half-asleep and in a pair of green boxers and a white tanktop. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the person in the doorway. His eyes widened, however when he was half-tackled and kissed on the spot. He first noticed the black curls framing her face, then the warm feeling of her lips against his. His eyes closed automatically, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, her own around his neck. A few minutes later, Junkiri pulled away from Reno, and he panted, staring at her, now fully awake.

"What are you doing here? And where did that come from, yo?" He questioned. Junkiri flashed him the purest smile he'd ever gotten from her, suprising him.

"To give you a chance to prove I'm worth more then a one night stand to you... and,... it came from...my heart. I ignored my mind for once. So, get over it." She leaned up and kissed him again, and Reno smiled, hugging her tight when he kissed back. Something he'd never done before to a girl. He would stay with her... forever. He was no longer a one-night-stand bound man.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Let me know! I really liked it! I went into more detail than I usually do, I believe!

Well, seeyah!

**_-Michybaby_**


End file.
